1. Field of the Invention
Absorption refrigeration apparatus utilizing solar energy as the heat input with ambient air employed as a condensing fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,980,071; 3,985,116; 3,985,117; and 3,985,119 are representative of different types of solar collectors heretofore known in the art. None provides means for condensing vapor or suggests an application to an absorption system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,104 describes the construction and operation of a typical absorption refrigeration system powered by steam, although hot water is often used as a source of heat energy to the generator.